Kardane Company
Timeline (work out dates on next re-read) Formed Goblin Wars in Styke Moon Marshes - where they killed Doomshade Lunaria - killed Volek? Whoever he was :) and his horde became the basis of Roztov's fortune. more battles! History From Island of Dragons: first mention: This was far from his first escapade of this nature. Back when he, Broddor, Ghene, Floran and Meggelaine had been young, once the goblin situation had calmed down in his homeland and not wanting to give up the life of adventure just yet, they had set off north to Vegas and beyond. There were tribes of dwarves up there, in the Lead Hills who were constantly at war with all manner of creatures. Roztov had met his first necromancers in these lands, and had known real terror for the first time. After that, they travelled south again when the Moon Marshes were disputed lands and the king of Joppa was calling on everyone with a sword or magic to help turn back the tide of undead. After the Moon Marshes it was the Powder Plains, the Savage Lands and Lunaria. Eventually though, their band which had numbered up to two hundred at its height, was down to twenty. Most were dead, some had taken their share of the treasure and retired. The Battle at Bograt was the end, everyone went home after that. There was no fun to be had in seeing your friends die, Ghene and Meg went to the Great Forest, Floran returned to Hyadna and even Broddor went back to the Vale of Adders to marry and do his duty to the king of Kardane. Only Roztov kept going, to a certain extent, and occasionally dragged Broddor out of retirement. The wanderlust in him was too strong and even with a house, a wife and a family he was always fighting the pull of the unknown. ... When you had the ability to turn into a little bird, eavesdropping came easily. He had to admit to himself that there was something in what they said. People in their company had died, not many and mostly in the first few years, but enough that he was sure he had forgotten a lot of them. There had been a time, a few years after the company had been set up, when the fighting with the goblins was brutal. After the death of Queen Beril the kingdom had been near anarchy, with the Barons all vying for power and occasionally killing each other. It would be twenty years before Styke chose another monarch. Roztov’s father’s barony came under constant attack. Young men that had lost their families in goblin raids and that wanted revenge, some of them were near suicidal and when they joined the Company, well, often they died. Meggelaine had joined the Company even before Roztov. Ghene and then Floran came little later, foreign fighters in search of adventure. After the goblin wars came to a conclusion, many of those young men returned to their farms and villages. Broddor, still young and adventurous, wanted to seek gold and glory in Lunaria, which had just entered into what turned out to be a long and pointless war with Enttland. Roztov, well, he was a forth son, it was expected that he would seek his fortune elsewhere now that their vale was peaceful, and off he went. They recruited again in Enttland, bolstered their numbers and headed into the Moon Marshes and the other desolate wastes hidden behind the mountains. Some of them died, young mercenaries and sell-swords from the backstreets of Werfen and Sharmes. After Lunaria the core of the Company was Roztov, Broddor, Meg, Ghene, Floran and a dozen or so others. The rest were now fifty or so younger men and women, eager to prove themselves, eagerly seeking glory. These were the ones that died, on the spears of Lunaria berserkers or blown to bits by their cannons. After that, other places, other people, other battles. The Company got smaller and smaller as people died or retired. Roztov knew that hundreds of people had passed through the company, he was not sure and it shamed him to know that he had long since forgotten most of those that had died. Notes Later Broddor says a couple of hundred. work that all out and into time line on wiki read: Well, you know, it was my company right enough, but back in those days the tactical stuff sort of rotated between Roztov and a few of the others and for what was going on in this valley Roztov was the raid leader. He was pretty much in charge of everything at the sharp end, the combat end. Ye had other leaders for supplies, healing, that sort of thing. There was a couple of hundred people in the company back then, I couldn’t manage it all by meself, and well, Floran will tell you, I tended to prefer to lead from the front, be in the thick of battle, showing those that followed me I didn’t mind getting my sword bloody. Category:Island of Dragons